Raven
Raven, labeled as The Gothic Princess '''is a contestant in Total Drama Tourism and was the main antagonist of the season. She was originally on Team Goth. She was also on Total Drama Sci-Fi Action and was on the Explosive Mines team. Biography When Raven was very young there was an incident when she accidently wandered into a haunted house on an October day. It scared her but years later when she was eight years old she started to like horror and scary stuff. She started to scare kids at school which caused a problem with her teachers and her parents were told to help her. It hasn't helped her and by the time she turned thirteen she became a goth. She still scares people and loves horror and most kids at her school call her the Gothic Princess. During her 8th grade school year she met Marine who was also a goth and the two became rivals. When Marine left for Total Drama Oweguy Raven got jealous and hoped to get onto Total Drama so she can beat her and be better than her. Total Drama Oweguy Raven first appeared in Where Are They Now: A TDO Reunion Special who was first talked about Geoff and Bridgette while doing an interview about Marine. It was explained that after TDO Marine ran into Raven and had an arguement and afterwards Marine wasn't seen until the camera crew saw Marine in a more gothic outfit. Geoff also said he was scared of her. Later at the Gemmie Awards Raven had appeared taunting Marine once again. Kuro thought she was okay at first until she scared Dax with a very scary face that even caused her eyes to change color and immedietly after seeing that he changes his mind about her. Oweguy later arrived to watch the Gemmies with some other teens but didn't notice the others and they got locked out. After the Gemmies Oweguy left to do another reality show leaving the others behind. Raven was upset at failing to make it on the show but they boarded Jasmine's bus and pursued Oweguy's limo. They manage to stop it by throwing pig waste at it but the bus crashed but luckily no one was harmed. A search team later departed but the rest of them were rescued by Oweguy and Raven managed to make it to the next season as one of the ten new contestants. Raven taunted Marine yet again about them being in the same season which made her mad at her. Total Drama Tourism After Total Drama Tourism Total Drama Sci-Fi Action Total Drama: Beach Party Mayhem Trivia *I have Raven planned in the beginning so I didn't need help getting her character. *Raven was the runner up in Total Drama Tourism. *Raven is also the main antagonist. *Raven wasn't going to be eliminated so early in Total Drama Sci-Fi Action but she was the only one I had targeted for elimination at the time so I made her get voted off next. Gallery File:Raven.png|Raven in Total Drama Tourism File:RavenElimination.png|An elimination recap for Raven by Fanfiction2010. Category:Total Drama Tourism Category:Total Drama Sci-Fi Action